cavemenfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Claybrook
Andrew "Andy" Claybrook is a caveman and one of the three main characters in Cavemen, appearing in every episode. He lives in San Diego, California with his older brother Joel and Joel's best friend Nick. History Andy's childhood is presumed to have shared most of its details with Joel; their hometown is never named, though Andy mentions attending a family reunion in Kelseyville, California ("Andy the Stand-Up"). Andy is very close with his mother Rose, calling her on several occasions and discussing his and his roommate's lives in intimate detail (even going so far as to discuss their and his sexual habits). In 1996, Andy became highly enthusiastic about honey-glazed hams, eating half a dozen thick ham sandwiches a day. He describes this as a popular fad, but he seems to have been the only person caught in the craze ("The Cavewoman"). Andy takes his cooking very seriously, having his own signature dishes such as "Chicken ala Andy," which he cooks for the boys. He also delays grill night by insisting on soaking the hickory chips to prevent them from burning, where Joel and Nick would rather build a fire, cook the meat, and eat the meat. Andy may have only recently integrated into Homo sapiens society; he says in "Caveman Holiday" that it will be his first Longnight away from home, and though a qualified accountant (and also a drum major in his college days) ("The Mascot"), he also states he has only ever worked for his father ("Nick Jerk, Andy Work"). In "Rock Vote," he reveals that he has never before voted in an election. Immediately prior to the beginning the series, Andy moved to San Diego to live with his brother, after a nasty break-up involving his girlfriend Susan having sex with another man in his car while he visited the dentist ("Her Embarrassed of Caveman"). Character arc Having just moved to San Diego, Andy is not yet working, instead spending most of his time obsessing over Susan and trying to win her back. However, he gradually learns to move on, with help from Kate's roommate Thorne, who displays an immediate interest in him. In "The Shaver," she finds herself extremely turned on by Andy's road rage, however, her feelings evaporate when it turns out that while verbally abusive, Andy is terrified of actual confrontation. Thorne and Andy finally have sex at the Longnight party he is hosting ("Caveman Holiday"), and from that point forward are "friends with benefits" ("Cave Kid"). Andy has displayed some difficulty interacting with those around him; in "Nick Get Job", he meets a Homo sapiens woman in his building's laundry, who runs, terrified. Struggling to convince her that he is not threatening, Andy begins chasing and stalking her, serving only to exacerbate the issue; he eventually breaks into her home by impersonating a police officer, pins her against a wall and forces her to have a telephone conversation with his mother, who reassures her that Andy is a nice boy. Surprisingly, his ploy is successful, and they share a brief friendship until Nick and Joel drive her away by employing caveman stereotypes. He again demonstrates his lack of understanding of boundaries in "Nick Jerk, Andy Work", when he takes a job at SodaCo and quickly alienates his co-workers by planning an elaborate birthday party for another team member, discussing this at length while invading everyone's personal space, e.g. at the urinal. When one of his co-workers, in a moment of frustration, describes him as thick skulled, it is interpreted as a special epithet. SodaCo, anxious to avoid a PR disaster should he quit, plead with him to stay; Nick informs him that this also means that they can't fire him, and Andy realizes he can go ahead with his birthday plans without repercussions. Andy's landlady Leslie has taken advantage of Andy's accounting skills, hiring him under the table to help her funnel money from her husband's bank account into a dummy corporation so that she can spend it on her boyfriend; Andy is highly uncomfortable with these illegal and immoral maneuvers and feels a great guilt over helping her, which is only relieved by sharing his burden with Joel (who is himself dating Leslie's daughter, Kate) ("The Mascot"). Pilot Andy is not present in the pilot; instead, Joel has a brother named Jamie, who is portrayed by Dash Mihok. Jamie is similar in appearance and nature to Andy, to the extent that Andy can be considered a renamed and recast version of the same character. As is the case with Andy in the broadcast series, Thorne has a physical attraction to Jamie, and his subplot in the pilot revolves around her trying to get him drunk and sleep with him. ABC biography The following is Andy's bio from ABC's (now defunct) official Cavemen web site. COLLEGE Penn State University MAJORED IN Accounting with a minor in Theater Arts CURRENT ACTIVITIES Getting my ass kicked in squash, gaming, watching football, getting dressed, looking for a new job, calling ex girlfriends, sudoku MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT It's not embarrassing, but Leslie makes me very uncomfortable. CURRENTLY READING The World According to Garp by John Irving ON MY IPOD'S MOST PLAYED LIST "Stronger" by Kanye West, "Crank That" by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat NEW FAVORITE MOVIE Superbad PERSON I MOST ADMIRE My brother Joel, Nick, Maurice, Justin Timberlake FAVORITE QUOTE "Everybody Have Fun Tonight, Everybody Wang Chung Tonight." But only the first part. TURN ONS Fun girls, spaghetti, music, dancing, playing, dogs, dogs playing, microwave cooking TURN OFFS Negativity, quiet, duplicitous girlfriends, sad movies, local news, newspapers, world news, plane crashes, hurricanes, tornados, pain CURRENT FAVORITE WEBSITE collegehumor.com Claybrook, Andy